The trend of so-called urban flight has reversed itself in the last twenty years, with individuals and families moving back into urban areas from the suburbs and beyond. Most major cities have enjoyed something of a renaissance as long-neglected downtown districts have been revitalized and commercialized. In short, the American city is being celebrated with great vigor by those who only a few decades ago were fleeing it in droves. Washington, D.C., for example, has seen its “old downtown” area redeveloped and its population has spiked over the last decade. New York City, the jurisdiction some considered “ungovernable” only twenty years ago, has enjoyed a spectacular resurgence as the financial and cultural capital of urban America.
The back-to-the-city trend has been facilitated by redevelopment to accommodate new residents—some individuals, some couples, and some families. In some cases, former commercial districts have been mixed with residential construction. In some cases, manufacturing or similar commercial structures have been converted into trendy apartments, condominiums, or co-opts. That being said, space is still a premium in urban environments and many residents find it a challenge to comfortably furnish their dwellings with the space available. This issue can be critical in small apartments, such as studio apartments.
A variety of design trends and systems have been developed as a result of the space issue in urban residential dwellings. For example, lofts which provide an elevated area for a bed or couch are found in some apartments. Futons function as a (typically uncomfortable) bed when folded out and as a (typically unglamorous) couch when folded up. Convertible sofas provide improved functionality and aesthetics by also providing a bed in one configuration and a sofa in another. The prior art has also produced beds which fold up into the wall.
Each of these prior art approaches to the space problem has its drawbacks. Typical lofts obviously require special construction. This can entail significant cost. Also, many average sized rooms are simply not big enough to accommodate a loft.
Futons provide limited functionality and comfort as a bed. As the typical person who has spent more than a few weeks sleeping on a futon can attest, sleeping on a futon is simply not the same experience as sleeping on a standard construction full-size bed.
Beds that fold up or pivot into the wall are an improvement, but a fair amount of horizontal space is sacrificed. The two or three feet that must be given up may be significant, even intolerable, in apartments have rooms with tight dimensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,989 to Garcia discloses a retractable bed that folds up into a false ceiling. The Garcia approach requires a complex folding structure with at least two pivot points that requires the use of a non-standard bed. Also, because the Garcia system requires rotation about two axes to open the bed, it is not readily amenable to an automated mechanism for opening and closing this complex structure.
Other drawbacks and disadvantages exist in the prior art.